The Fated Job LEMON!
by Nalu User
Summary: Lucy's low on rent money. But Erza and Gray are busy with their own stuff, so it'll be just her and Natsu. What becomes of the two best friends on this job of fate?


**_Hey! I decided to do a Nalu lemon oneshot. I hope you guys like it because this is my first lemon. Enjoy! :) _**

Lucy whined as she sat at the bar, face down against the counter. Mira looked at her and frowned slightly. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Lucy looked up at her, pouting.

"My rent's due next week and I'm all out of money~" Mira blinked, looking at her.

"I thought you and team Natsu just got back from a job not to long ago?" Lucy's eye twitched.

"We did. But after that Natsu tried cooking in my apartment and burnt half the kitchen. I had to use the money for that." She said sadly. Mira giggled lightly.

"Well, that's Natsu for you. Why don't you just ask to go on another job, with just him?" She said smirking at Lucy. Lucy blushed deeply.

"W-Why would just me and Natsu go on a job? Why not Erza and Gray come too?"

"Erza is with Jellal for the weekend and Gray's with Juvia on a job in Bosco." Lucy sighed. Of course the other teammates would be somewhere else. It's not that she didn't want to be alone with Natsu, she really did, in more ways than one. But she was afraid her feelings for him would reach out if it were just them.  
>"I guess it'll have to just be us two if Erza and Gray are gone..." Mira giggled, nodding.<p>

"Yup!"

Lucy slowly stood up and went over to Natsu and Happy. "Natsu, can we go on a job? I'm low on rent money and it has to be paid by next week." Natsu smiled widely, nodding.

"Of course, Luce. What job do you wanna take?" She hummed, going over to the job board and examining all of them. She pulled one off and went back to Natsu and Happy, handing it to him. "How about this one?" Natsu looked at the filer, reading it.

"Bandit in Clover stealing from banks and jewelry stores..." He smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me! When do ya wanna leave? Tonight? I could go and pick you up at your apartment at around 7." He said a little too eagerly. She blinked at how eager he sounded, but nodded.

"That sounds fine. I'll see you then." She said smiling and waving at him and Happy as she walked out of the guild.

Natsu smiled dreamily, resting his elbow on the table and chin in his palm as he watched her leave. Happy snickered, smirking.

"You liiiiiiike her~!" He said flying around Natsu's head. Natsu huffed and blushed lightly, looking away.

"Yea, right."

He stood up and went to his house, packing for his and Lucy's job. He stared at the box of condoms he kept in his drawer, trying to think if he should take them. He had them for awhile now, but he thought there was no way in Edolas that Lucy Heartfilia would like him of all people. He sighed, deciding to go against bringing them.  
>He zipped up his bag and left to get his Luce. He loved the way that sounded. "His Luce." He saw so caught up in those two small words he didn't notice Lucy had opened her door. She blinked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo~ Earth to Natsu~" He blinked and shook his head to snap out of his thoughts.<p>

"S-Sorry, Luce. Just thinking about-" He stopped when he saw Lucy only in her little white towel, which barely covered anything. He stared shamelessly, trying to fight the nose bleed that threatened to happen. She noticed him staring and blushed deeply, looking away.

"Sorry... I just got out of the shower when you knocked." He blinked and shook his head, trying to keep his eyes on hers and his mind off dirty things.

"N-No problem." She stepped aside and let him come in, which he gladly did. He cleared his throat as she walked over to her dresser, getting out some clothes.

"I'll be right back. I'm going in the bathroom to change." "Or you could change right there..." He thought to himself, blushing lightly. He nodded, ignoring his thoughts.

"Okay." He watched her go into the bathroom, leaning against the wall with a sigh. "This job will be the death of me..." He said to himself. She came out a moment later. He looked over at her and his mouth dropped at her. She was wearing a tight black skirt and a low-cut, grey tank top that had a red Fairy Tail guild emblem on it. He swallowed thickly. "Y-You ready to go?" She smiled and nodded.

"Aye, sir!" He chuckled, smiling. They headed to the train station. He whined.

"I really don't wanna go on a train~" She rolled her eyes.

"Natsu, you say that every time." He huffed and looked at her.

"But it's true. I hate trains."

"You hate every kind of transportation."

"Well, you try getting annoyingly nauseous on any kind of transportation and see how you like it."

"Smart ass." He just chuckled. He paled as he saw the train.

"Oh, god..." he said dreadfully. She smiled at him, rubbing his back.

"I know you get sick. But I'll be there with you." He blinked, smiling lightly.

"Thanks, Luce." She smiled and nodded. They bought their tickets and got on the train, Natsu sitting beside Lucy instead of on the seat in front of her. The train lurched forward, making him pale. "Here we go." She frowned slightly, blushing lightly as she brought him to lay his head in her lap, sifting her fingers through his hair.

"Shh... just relax, Natsu." He relaxed almost instantly at the feeling, closing his eyes and purring slightly. Every time they went over a bump, she'd gently fist his hair, taking his mind off it and sending him into a state of relaxation.

-

They'd got to Clover a few hours later. Lucy gently shook Natsu as they train stopped. "Natsu... Natsu, we're in Clover." He slowly opened his eyes, blinking slowly.

"Mm?" She giggled softly, smiling at him.

"We're in Clover." He blinked and smiled widely.

"Alright!" He got their bags and jumped off the train. She giggled and rolled her eyes before following him. She walked up to him.

"So, what should we do first?" He hummed.

"Let's find a hotel and drop off our bags, then find the client." She nodded in agreement with the plan.

"Okay." They walked for a couple miles before Lucy pointed to a hotel. "How about that one?" He looked over at it and shrugged.

"Looks good to me." They walked over to the hotel and up the check in desk. The man smiled at them, particularly Lucy.

"How may I help you, young lady?" Natsu blinked, feeling invisible. Lucy smiled.

"We'd like a room with two bedrooms, please.' He smiled and nodded, typing on the computer.

"Anything for a woman like you." He said flirtatiously. Lucy blushed, smiling shyly.

"T-Thank you." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the man, growling darkly. The man blinked and cleared his throat, suddenly typing quicker to try and get rid of Natsu.

"My apologies. We seem to have only one bedroom suites available." Natsu and Lucy both blinked, blushing lightly.

"Eh?" They said in unison. The man nodded.

"We only have one bedroom suites." Natsu huffed.

"Well, we'll just go somewhere else then-"

"Wait..." Lucy stopped Natsu from continuing, making him blink. She blushed and looked at him. "I-I think we could share one b-bedroom... I mean, you do climb into my b-bed all the time." Natsu blinked. She had a point. But he wasn't sure if he could sleep in the same bed with her with these thoughts on his mind. He swallowed thickly, his mouth speaking over his brain.

"Okay. T-That's fine." Lucy nodded and took the key as the man handed it to her. They went up to their room and unlocked it, stepping inside. Lucy set her bag down beside the bed. Natsu smiled.

"Sweet. There's a hot tub outside on the balcony." Lucy looked out there and blinked.

"That's cool. But... we didn't bring swimsuits." He swallowed and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"We could... go in our underwear." She blinked and blushed deeply, looking at him with wide eyes.

"W-What?" He swallowed, nodding to not have to repeat himself. She blushed, thinking a moment before nodding slowly. "O-Okay." He nodded and took off his shirt, revealing his rippling abs that she'd seen multiple times but still looked just as sexy as when she met him. She blushed and hesitantly took off her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties. He swallowed and quickly went to the hot tub, trying to keep her from seeing the boner he was getting. She followed him and got in, sitting beside him. She moaned softly as she sank her body into the hot water. He blushed as she moaned. He couldn't help but stare at her breasts as they rose to the surface. He hesitantly put his arm around her, making her blink but lean into him with a soft sigh. He smiled. "Hey, Luce?" She smiled and looked up at him.

"Yea?" He smiled at her, staring into her big brown eyes.

"Close your eyes." He commanded gently. She blinked and gave him a look, about to ask but he spoke before she could. "Just do it." She sighed and closed her eyes. He blushed, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. She blushed deeply, surprised. She kissed him back after a moment. He cupped her cheek and stroked it. She held it to her cheek. He slowly ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance, which was granted to him. Their tongues battled for dominance, her arms wrapping around his neck as she crawled into his lap. He moaned softly and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer with a soft, but hungry growl.

She moaned at the feeling of his hard on. He started playing with her panties, hooking his finger in them and slowly making his way down to her sex. She gasped against his lips, making him smirk and pull away. He started kissing her neck, sliding a finger into her wet pussy. He moaned, smirking at her wetness. "Mm... you're so wet, Luce." She blushed deeply, swallowing and moaning.

"S-Shut up..." He chuckled and quickened his pace, her groaning in satisfaction. He sucked on the top of her breast, nibbling gently. She gasped, leaning her head back. "A-Ah... Natsu, I'm g-gonna come..." He smirked and pulled his finger out before she could come, making her whine. "Why'd you stop~?" He chuckled.

"Because. I'm a tease." She was silent a moment.

"Well, that's not fair..." She smirked at him. "What if it was the other way around?" He blinked, starting to get nervous.

"Eh?" She smirked and reached down, wrapping her hand around his erection. He gasped sharply and moaning softly. "S-Shit!" She smiled, leaning down and sucking on his neck as she pumped him torturously slow. He growled softly, moving his hips into her hands to try and get her to go faster. She smirked and pulled away, not touching him at all.

"Nah ah ah." He pouted and whined.

"But, Lucy~" She giggled.

"Don't you 'but Lucy' me. You started it." He pouted, huffing.

"Fine. I'll be still." She smirked at him, starting to move her hand again. She sucked his neck. He moaned and reached up, grabbing her breasts and squeezing gently. She moaned into his neck, making him shiver against her. He grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her inside and to the bed. He laid her down gently, crawling over her. He smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly. She blushed, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down her body, slinking around her waist and pulling her to him. She sighed softly, wrapping her legs around his waist. He brought his hand to her thigh and rubbed it, making her shudder. He kissed down to her neck, shoulder, collarbone, breasts, and down her stomach to her sex. He got to her sex and inhaled her scent deeply.

"You smell so good, Luce." She blushed a deep shade of crimson, not saying anything. He chuckled softly, smiling at her. "Don't be embarrassed." He leaned forward and licked her sex, making her gasp and moan. He smirked at her reaction, moving and sliding his tongue into her tight sex, flexing it. She groaned loudly, reaching down and fisting his hair, making him moan and vibrate her. She moaned, eyes clenching shut.

"N-Natsu... so good." He smiled, replacing his tongue with two of his fingers, thrusting quickly. He moved up and kissed her hotly, whispering against her lips.

"Come for me, Lucy." She groaned loudly, doing as told and coming on his hand. He smiled and retrieved his hand, sucking her juices off. He smiled and moaned softly. "God, you taste as good as you smell." She blushed deeply, panting heavily.

"T-Thank you." He smiled, nodding.

"You're welcome." He kissed her sweetly, letting her taste herself. She sighed slowly, kissing him back. She smirked, flipping them to where he was on the bottom.

"You're turn." He blinked and smiled, nodding.

"Okay." He gasped when she went down and started sucking instantly. He moaned and weaved his fingers through her hair. "Ooh... that's it, Luce. Suck my dick." She smiled, bobbing her head as she sucked. He moaned, bucking his hips forward into her mouth. She moaned softly, her eyes rolling back. "Luce! I'm c-coming!" She smiled, bobbing her head faster, making him come. He panted heavily and sank into the mattress, a blissful smile on his face. "Wow..." She smiled and pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Was that good?" He smiled and pulled her down to lay on his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"It was incredible." She smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"Good." They were silent a moment before she spoke. "Natsu..." He looked down at her.

"Hm?" She looked up at him, blushing and holding his gaze.

"Can you take my virginity?" He blinked before smiling and nodding.

"I'd be honored to." He kissed her sweetly, switching them over so she was beneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to rest on top of her. He sighed softly, gently squeezing her breasts. She moaned. back arching slightly, pushing her large breasts further into his hands. He nipped her lower lip as he pulled away to look at her. "Are you ready?" She swallowed and nodded.

"Yea, I'm ready." He smiled at her and kissed her gently as he slowly pushed into her. She groaned in pain, squeezing his shoulders as she grimaced. He frowned and pecked her sweetly.

"Want me to stop?" She just shook her head as a response, crying. He frowned, kissing her tears away. "Shh..." She sniffled. She looked at him.

"The p-pain's gone." He looked at her.

"You sure?" She nodding, smiling weakly.

"I'm sure." He smiled and slowly thrusted. They both moaned as he brought his erection out to where only the tip was in her and slid back in repeatedly. She moaned loudly, eyes rolling back. "Fuck..." He started going faster and harder, the room getting hotter. Their heavy pants and skin-slapping-skin contact echoed through the room. He leaned down and sucked on her nipple, making her groan and arch her back, pulling his hair. He gently bit down and pulled, making her let out a small scream of pleasure, scratching his back with the hand that wasn't full of his gorgeous pink locks. He moaned, bowing his head forward.

"Luce..." She groaned, meeting his thrusts.

"Natsu... I'm coming." He nodded, saying he was coming as well. They both moaned loudly as they came. Natsu collapsed on top of her, panting heavily and sweating, as well as Lucy. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head weakly. He smiled and kissed her chest.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." She smiled, blushing.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel." They laid there in pure bliss and comfortable silence, completely woven in each other.

-

**_How was that? My first lemon. I hope I did good. Please leave a review! :)_**


End file.
